The Canary
by The Pootamis
Summary: Inspired by the song Bring Me to Life (Instrumental/Backing Vocals) by Evanescence. Sequel and final installment of The Soulmate and Cries of The Soul Saga. With the city's greatest hero down and out of the fight another takes up the reins to face off against one of the deadliest enemies to Star City known to date.


Satisfaction. This self satisfaction. Such an emotion in which he has never felt before. Not until now. Not until this very moment. A moment he has thought about for so long. Thought about what it would feel like. What it would feel like to have his revenge. To have his vengeance against a man that with one arrow had forever changed his life. With one shot that would always echo in his mind. The death of his father. A death that truly has wounded him deeply. Such a wound that had lead him down a path that he never thought he would ever travel down. A path to his satisfaction has lead to results. Lead to his vengeance. The Green Arrow. Star City's greatest hero.

That is what they liked to call him. A hero. Such a poor choice of words. No he was no hero. No he is a murderer. A man that has enjoyed every single man and woman that has ever fallen to him. Has enjoyed every single death that would be by his hands. This hero to his great delight had fallen for his trap. Had fallen straight into his hands with a little bit of planning and luck peppered in. But he wouldn't complain. No instead he had gone to work. He had gone to work with his integration. An intense interrogation that would go on for days. Such long days of satisfaction of seeing him stare at him in defiance. Such defiance that had made his revenge even sweeter when he would turn things up a notch. No more just keeping him chained up. No more just having him face a room surrounded with pictures of his victims. No he would see him crack. He would do whatever it would take to make him crack and admit his deepest darkest secret. A secret that to his delight would not be spoken. Would not be spoken allowing him to do something he had only dreamed about doing.

An arrow. An arrow driving through his greatest enemy's shoulder followed by another. Arrows that were his calling card. This hero's calling card that would strike fear into every single criminal in the city. But not him. No he would embrace it. The Throwing Star Killer. That is what he has been labeled as. The next Dark Archer. A not so fitting title. He was no Malcolm Merlyn. No far from it. He lacked no weakness. He did not care for any so deeply. But that didn't matter. None of it did. Let them call him whatever they wanted. In the end he would win. He would get this Oliver Queen to crack. Get this so called city's savior to crack and reveal to him just what he has known all along. But then she had shown up.

Laurel Lance. The second Black Canary. A woman many including himself thought of had perished at the hands of one Damien Darhk. A woman that as though risen back from the dead had mysterious returned. Mysterious returned standing side by side with Oliver Queen as she told of a tale. This pure fiction he had thought. She had never been held prisoner. No there was more to the story. A story in which he didn't nor cared to ever hear. What he did know was this woman would serve a purpose. Would serve to be not only a valuable asset to him in this chess game but also could cause problems for him. Such a situation that he had monitored from a distance looking to see which she would provide. And he would be pleased to find she would provide the former. Provide the former once her last name had quickly changed to one Queen Lance with news of a secret wedding taking place that had made instant headlines. Once he had seen her have such a great effect on his greatest enemy's life. Such a great effect that would show a weakness.

His weakness. His enemy's weakness. He cared. He cares about this woman. He cares about the people in his life. Such a weakness that he would exploit. He would make him lose each and every one of them. First starting with his team. His precious Team Arrow. A team that wasn't as strong as many believed them to be. Wasn't as close as many had thought. No they were merely nothing. Nothing more than teammates. Nothing more than companions at night. Such a glaring weakness that was easy enough to exploit with a simple mole. With a simple mole that would plant the seeds of deception. Deception that would lead to the team disbanding just like he had planned. However he didn't anticipate this. Didn't anticipate what has come to be known as The Birds of Prey. This new unique group of heroes emerging. A group of heroes lead by familiar faces that had quickly taken the city by storm while some of the old guard of what used to be Team Arrow quietly recruited new members in their own version of what a team is suppose to be in their own image. Such groups that had caused him to revise his plan. Cause him to trend his steps carefully as he watched them.

Watched these so called heroes in broad daylight out of their costumes. Out of their nightly attire. These heroes that didn't see him coming. Didn't know they were being watched by their greatest enemy from meer feet away. Such a feat that had made him smile deep inside knowing none of them suspected him. Suspected him of being their enemy. Of being this snake lying in the weeds just waiting to strike. And his moment had come. He had taken their leader. Their precious Green Arrow. Their precious Oliver Queen to do as he pleased. To capture the city's greatest hero but not for long. Not for long when his wife had come. His wife bringing her little gang of birdies with her. Bringing this Birds of Prey with her in an rescue attempt. How they had discovered his location he didn't know. What he did know was because of this woman his greatest desire had not been achieved. His prisoner had not confessed to his crimes. Had not cracked under the intense pressure that he had put him under. A scene that was deeply concerning for him.

Yet still satisfying knowing his prisoner would never be the same. Satisfying knowing this man. This Oliver Queen's days as The Green Arrow were long but over. In fact he knew they were. Afterall you needed both of your arms to fire an arrow. Such an image that he thinks about now as he stares forward masking his smile just staring straight ahead at the crowd of gathered reporters throwing out question after question his way. Questions about the condition of one Oliver Queen. The Mayor of Star City. A mayor that was reportedly kidnapped by an known assailant for reasons unknown before he had been rescued a little over a week later by some of the city's greatest heroes. A mayor that has been reported to be in critical condition with his condition being upgraded to stable in the past few days. Such a report that had made a mixture of emotions run through him. These emotions that just wanted him to go and finish the job.

But he couldn't. No not with them being there. Not with those little birdies huddled around him. Not with those damn super heroines hanging close by. No he would have to wait. He would have to wait and pick his spot to make his next move.. Too much now was at risk. Too much had been revealed. His identity that has another looking towards him from behind. A man that he could tell just from the deep meaning in his eyes what he truly wanted to do to him. Murder. That is what he could see in the older man's eyes. See in Quentin Lance's eyes as he just stares at him with an almost emotionless look. A man that knew exactly who he is. Knows exactly what he had done to his son in law knowing there was absolutely nothing he could do about it. Knowing he could not out him to the world. If he did then too many questions would be asked that he wouldn't be able to answer. Too many questions that would reveal the secrets of both of his daughters forever that they would not be able to talk their way out of.

" Mr Chase!? Mr Chase!?..."

Raising up his hands slowly motioning for the gathering crowd to quiet down smiling down in thanks to all those that obey his wishes taking a deep breathe slowly Chase glances around the crowd taking in each and every one of their faces. Takes in each and every face of these sheep. These sheep without a sheppard. Sheep that just look up towards him for answers. Answers that he was more than willing to give but not the ones that they wanted to hear. No his game wasn't quite finished yet.

" Citizens of Star City. I will do everything in my power to answer your questions. However i ask that you please quiet down and respect Mr Queen's privacy. I will answer everything that i can."

Hearing the crowd quieting down until only few mummers are heard focusing his attention on a reporter in the front raising up her hand reaching out Chase points his index finger at her.

" Mr Chase? Are the latest reports of Mr Queen's health accurate? My intel has reported to me that early this morning Mr Queen had been checked out of the hospital."

That was certainly news to him. News that he has to keep his emotions in check. Has to keep himself from narrowing his eyes at the young reporter that just holds up her cell phone at him recording his every word. Such news that he would have to check on to see if this young reporter's facts were right. If Oliver Queen had been indeed been checked out of the hospital. But for now he would have to wait. For now he still had a role to play. A role to play as a small smile comes across his face as he looks down towards the young reporter finding him looking up towards him along with many others shocked at this latest news looking for answers.

" I'm not quite sure where you are getting your information from miss but let me assure you that Mr Queen is in no condition to walk under his own power and currently is resting peacefully inside of Starling Hospital."

Instantly as he hears the crowd roar with many questions being directed his way doing his best to pent down his frustration and rising anger at this crowd of reporters raising up his hands once again Chase signals the crowd to quiet down.

" Please people!? One at a time please!? Next question…."

Just as fast as the words escape his mouth suddenly Chase is forced off from his feet. Forced off from his feet along with numerous others standing with him on the stage. Standing behind him along with a few of the reporters that happened to be standing close by the stage in attempts to get a better recording of high profiled lawyer. Such recordings many would regret as a series of flashes could be seen filmed across their phones. Filmed across cameras stationed all around the stage. Some in which are badly damaged as sparks are seen flickering off from the electrical appliances. Sparks caused by an explosion. An explosion followed by another erupting across the stage. Erupting around the stage causing the air to be filled with smoke. Clouds of smoke that could still be seen filling the air as the sound of screams are heard. As the sound of whimpers are heard coming from all those that had been injured. Cause the sound of panic to fill the air as the sound of feet scrambling away echoes through the air while many eyes remain forward on the stage.

A stage that gets clearer and clearer through the fog before the smoke evaporates slowly revealing a figure. Revealing a woman dressed in black leather. Revealing a dirty haired blonde woman standing directly in the center of the stage. A woman that just looks down from the stage towards another. Looks down from the stage towards the man of the hour with a look that would send a chill up and down the spine of any that dare look her in the eyes. This woman that just stares coldly at Chase while a police baton could be seen being clutched firmly in her right hand. A woman that months ago had denied this alter ego that she presents to the citizens of Star City now. The Black Canary. A name that itself would strike fear into the hearts of criminals everywhere. An canary that has revealed itself to be none other than one of the city's favorite daughters.

Laurel Lance. District attorney Dinah Laurel Queen Lance. A true force to be reckoned with inside of a courtroom. A woman that is seen now just staring unmoving dressed as The Black Canary staring daggers down towards the man that had replaced her as district attorney for a short time. Only this time her eyes weren't showing the fierce side that many defendants had to look into from behind a stand. They were showing kindness that she has showed countless others in the past as she promised to do everything in her power to ensure them justice. No her eyes were showing something else. Something that just freezes everyone in their place. Just makes them stare up towards her in shock. Including him. Including her very own father that just looks up towards her as though seeing her for the first time. Looking towards her trying to gauge her emotions before movement is seen out of the corner of his eye causes him to hear a gasp to be heard. Movement that makes him look before Quentin's eyes go wide as he finds another on the stage right next to his eldest daughter. Finds Doris Chase the wife of Adrian Chase laying face down on the stage. Laying face down with a noticeable trail of blood dripping down from her side. A blood trail that soaks the woman's dress as slowly she attempts to push herself up to her knees gritting her teeth. A woman that as though she could sense another's eyes looking down towards this woman makes Laurel glance away from Chase to look around. To look around at every single face in the crowd. To stare into each of their eyes with an emotionless look across her face as numerous flashes coming from cameras flicker through the air. Flashes that she simply ignores to glance at every single citizen that dares look up towards her. That dares stare in her direction. Stare at her before her gaze comes back to meet Chase's own. Comes back to find him looking up towards her with interest as her lips curl upward causing him to tilt his head at her from his spot on the ground. Cause for her to silently laugh until instantly her laughing comes to a stop. Until it comes to a stop and an serpent smile comes across her face making cold chills run up the spines of everyone that witnesses it. This sinister smile that causes many eyes to widen before they go as wide as saucers at what happens next. When the unspeakable happens. When with lighting fast speed Laurel twirls around and delivers a vicious baton strike that lands directly across Doris's head causing a sickening snap to be heard.

A sickening snap that makes Chase's eyes go as wide as saucers before he snaps up to his feet and races up the stage steps as a small explosion occurs around Laurel causing a cloud of smoke to erupt from the ground. Smoke that Chase races through without any hesitation to slide down and take his wife's body in his arms. To cradle her head gently in his lap as the sound of chaos erupts around him. As the sound of a stampede of feet quickly make their way towards them. Make their way towards them as his eyes snap away from his wife's face to look around. To glance around as he senses another's eyes staring intently at him. Eyes that suddenly he finds as his head snaps up to find a pair of anger filled eyes staring down towards him from a few rooftops over. These green piercing eyes that just look down towards him showing no pity. Showing no remorse as her gloved fists are found at her sides.

* * *

Soft breathing. The beeps of a heart monitor coming to life. A scene that he didn't think he would ever find himself in. Never thought he would find himself sitting here. Sitting inside of a hospital room holding his wife's hand. Holding the hand of a woman that could be found resting peacefully with an oxygen mask over her face. A woman that he had been told by many doctors and surgeons had suffered severe injuries to her head. Some in which they couldn't fix. Couldn't tell whether or not she would truly be able to recover cautioning him to prepare for the worst. Such a scene that has left Adrian Chase sitting in total silence. Sitting in total silence with none daring to disturb him.

But what they didn't know was he wasn't sitting in silence praying for his wife. Wasn't mourning a decision that he would have to make in time. No he was pondering the latest events. Pondering just what he had seen. These turn of events that have left him intrigued. Left him pondering just what another's next move would be. Laurel Lance. The Black Canary that has revealed herself to the world. Revealed herself leaving no possible way for her to deny these claims. Leaving no way for her to defend herself if she was ever prosecuted by the law for her nightly activities. A woman that truly was showing she is a true queen on the chess board. A queen that is protecting her king. A king that the reports he had earlier was found to be true. Oliver Queen had been indeed been checked out of the hospital. Checked out of the hospital by his loving wife and sister. That was what he had been told anyways once his wife had been rushed for immediate surgery. A man that he would have to find once he was able to get out of here without anyone suspecting anything.

But where to start? Where to start looking? Surely she wouldn't bring him back to his former base of operations? No she wouldn't. It would be too obvious of a place to look. Besides his former companions might not be too understanding of her new found behavior. Would she bring him back to their new headquarters? This base of operations for The Birds of Prey? A place even he didn't know its exact location? Maybe she would? Maybe not? But it wouldn't hurt to look. A place that he had heard rumors about years ago of a young blonde haired woman fitting Sara Lance's description occupying as a base of operations.

" Mr Chase?"

Snapping out of his thoughts turning his head towards the origin of the voice Chase finds himself staring up into the eyes of a concerned and yet surprised eyes of a nurse staring at him. A nurse that he can't help but look towards with curistoy as his eyes come down to look towards a yellow envelope in her right hand.

" This just arrived for you. It sounded urgent."

Silently taking the envelope out of the young woman's outstretched hand waiting until she has left the room making quick work of the seal revealing the envelope of its burden in the form of a small business card with his interest only picking up discarding the remains of the envelope gently Chase picks up the card and slowly takes in everything that he sees. Takes in the fading letters of the card showing the card did have some age. A card displaying a business. Displaying what had used to be a known church once inside of Starling City. A church that has seen been abandoned. A church that he knew. The very same church that Sara Lance had once used as a headquarters. The very place that was first on his list to visit. But why this? Was this her way of taunting him? Of daring him to come here? A question that as the seconds tick on by makes his interest pick up even more before he flips over the card to find a simple message.

**Channel 3**

A simple message that as though his body was reacting on its own makes him get up from his seat releasing his hold on his wife's hand to make his way towards the corner of the room and reach up turning on a television set hanging high above. A television that he makes quick work to change to the desired channel finding a live news feed occuring. A live feed of two of the news anchors talking about the latest story of Laurel Lance revealing herself as The Black Canary with a small video of the press conference being displayed on the top right of the screen. This feed that suddenly breaks turning into nothing but static. Static until slowly the static clears up. Clears up no longer showing the news feed. No longer showing the inside of the news station. No instead it shows something else. Shows the image of a darkened room. An darkened room with one being seen in a dim light. A figure that just steps forward revealing more of their face before his eyes widen and glare at the screen when he finds himself looking at Laurel across the television screen. A face that he hears having a result behind him in the form of gasps to be heard. In the form of a few stationed officers to quickly become alert with one talking into his walkie talkie strapped to his belt.

" You know Chase. Last week when you tortured my husband, you were right about something."

Instantly unknown to his knowledge as every single man and woman's eyes come to turn towards him narrowing his eyes keeping his focus Chase stares up towards the television screen paying no mind to any of them.

" You made me realize something. Ten days ago when my husband punted you in the skull, he made one of the biggest mistake of his life. The mistake that he made was he should have kicked you harder."

Unable to keep the look of anger from coming across his face keeping his gaze focused on her eyes slowly Chase's hands clutch into tight fists by his sides before they come to rest against his sides.

" I've heard all about you Adrian Chase. I've heard some of your speeches you have made. I've heard all about how you have this blind faith in things you think you control. You talk about faith as though it can protect you but trust me it won't. It won't protect you when i kick you so hard in the head that i make your neck snap."

Instantly an intense glare comes across Chase's face as he glares daggers at the television screen staring straight into a pair of green furious eyes that are staring back towards him.

" When i crush your spine and make you a permanent residence a rehabilitation facility where your one and only goal in life is to someday walk again. You will sip each and every one of your meals from a straw. Life as you know it will become a permanent haze that you can not control and the only thing….Chase the only thing that you will have left? Is the faith that failed you."

Such a statement that just leaves him seething in anger as he watches the feed go dead back into static once again. Static that doesn't last long as suddenly the television screen comes to life once again revealing another feed. A feed that makes his eyes go wide for a brief moment as he sees from afar a recording. A recording of him unmasking himself on a rooftop talking with a former associate of his. Such a feed that he needed to act quickly on. Needed to quickly leave the hospital. A feat he would accomplish easily as he makes quick work of the two officers with him inside of the hospital room with a concealed knife he had hidden away before he silently makes his way through the hospital with only one destination in mind.

* * *

Too easy. It had been simply too easy. A feat that makes him be on high alert as he silently stalks his way through the empty grounds. Silently stalks his way up the broken and battered steps of the inside of what used to be one of the more popular churches inside of the city. But no longer. This place was now deserted. Was now just an afterthought. Now just part of the past. Or was it? He didn't think so. In fact this place would prove to be perfect. Perfect for a headquarters. Perfect for a team of vigilanties to use. Such a reason that makes him stalk silently up the steps with his bow drawn. Drawn and ready to fire as he nears the last of the obstacles. Nears a partial closed door that he makes quick work of with a kick and moves inside with the intent to fire at the first sign of movement finding none. Finding nobody there. Finding nothing. Nothing except a simple desk. A desk with a computer resting on top with its screen still on. A screen that he silently makes his way over finding a mere lone file on a blank wall paper. A lone file that slowly he reaches out to click on as he watches out for movement coming from nearby shadows. A file that as soon as he clicks on it makes a window pop up on the screen before a video recording comes to life. A recording revealing Laurel Lance staring off into the distance from atop of a rooftop. Staring off with her back turned towards the camera.

" Beautiful isn't it? I always loved this view. You can overlook the entire city from here."

Staring intently at the recording slowly Chase lowers his bow down to his side as he tilts his head in interest.

" As long as you and i are in the same dimension. As long as you and i breath the same air you will never harm another ever again."

Narrowing his eyes at the screen instantly Chase watches Laurel turn to look directly into the camera.

" I've waited long enough to have my revenge and quite frankly i'm not gonna wait a second more. I'm gonna eliminate you….right now."

Clutching his bow tightly as he watches the recording reach down to snatch a black remote from off of her belt snapping his eyes away from the screen to look around instantly as he finds numerous wires disguised perfectly in the floor disappearing into the shadows snapping his eyes back towards the screen to find Laurel pressing down on the trigger Chase's eyes go wide. Go wide as outside numerous passing by citizens are thrown off from their feet when a series of explosions occur. Explosions coming from the top floor of an abandoned church. An church that many quickly scramble and hurry away from as flames come roaring to life lighting up the skies.

* * *

The smell of burning flesh filling the air. The sound of a propeller roaring to life above him. A bright light shining down upon him. Such a scene that would leave many nervous. Would leave many frightened. But him? For him for some reason he was calm. Was calm sitting cross legged on top of City Hall with a body of a known judge not too far away with numerous black arrows found piercing through their chest. Such a calm state despite the trail of blood from an open gash trickling down his cheek. Despite a live feed focusing solely on him from afar. In fact he was relying on it. In fact he was counting on it. Counting on it as he opens his eyes with a smile coming across his face. A smile that only widens as he finds numerous red dots coming from nearby snipers all across his chest.

" Dinah!?"

Ignoring the increase of red dots that appear on his chest rising up to his feet slowly Chase extends his hands out as he slowly twirls around.

" Dinah Laurel Lance where you at!? I'm right here!? I'm right here standing in your element and i've decided to give you exactly what you want. Just you and me Dinah. No more tricks. No more games. I promise you."

Glancing around finding no trace of blonde hair in sight sighing slowly Chase turns his attention to look straight up towards the overhanging chopper hovering high above him out of reach.

" And just so that the world knows let me tell you something about your mayor. Your precious Oliver Queen."

Without turning his gaze away from the bright overhead light slowly Chase comes to sit back down on the rooftop crossing his legs and resting his bow in his lap.

" September 17,2012 Mr Queen decided to drive an arrow straight into my father's heart. He killed my father in cold blood and loved every second of it before going on his own personal warpath against those that he deemed corrupted while you considered him to be nothing more than a hero. Just like you huh Mrs Queen Lance? Tell me Mrs Queen Lance how does it feel knowing you sleep next to a killer every single night? Tell me how does it feel knowing about the countless lives your husband had stolen away from others? I'm gonna give you one chance. Just walk away Laurel. If you don't. If you decide to continue this little charade of yours, I will turn you upside down. I will pour your heart out through these streets…."

Suddenly hearing the sound of a pair of heels landing close by in a sudden move Chase rolls away just in time when he hears the familiar sound of an arrow whizzing through the air. An arrow that he sees out of the corner of his head soar past where he had used to be before he snaps his head in the direction he had seen the arrow coming from only to find the form of Laurel Lance quickly racing towards him. Racing towards with a familiar looking bow in her hand. A bow that just as he sees her quickly closing the distance makes him rear back and launch an arrow her way that he can only watch be blocked with the bow before it is discarded and she launches into the air. Launches into the air sending her knee crashing through the bow in his hands causing the bow to snap clean in half. Such an impressive feat that makes him jump back and discards the remains to the sides before he twirls around intending to strike her with a high kick feeling himself hitting nothing but air. A miss that makes him raise up his arms just in time to block an high kick being thrown back his way in response. A leg that he pushes back with ease before he throws a left jab that is caught easily within her gloved hand. Caught only for him to be rocked back when a knee crashes straight into his face. Rocked making him shake his head before he is sent to the ground back first when he feels a well placed boot landing clean into his chest.

Smashing his fists down rearing back just as he snaps up to his feet instantly Chase is sent back spinning to the ground when he feels a boot landing clean against the side of his head. Spinning until he lands in a kneeling position and lunges his boot out connecting clean into Laurel's side causing her to stumble back holding her side. An pause in the action that he uses to make his way back to his feet before he charges forward leaping into the air to send a flying punch her way that is blocked. Blocked by both of her arms coming up giving him an opening to send a clean punch to her injured side before in a swift move he kicks out her feet right from underneath her. Kicked out causing her to land back first on the ground but only for a single second when he right boot comes jerking upward connecting clean into his chest sending him stumbling a few feet back. Stumbling a few feet back holding his right hand to his chest as he sees her leaping back to her feet. Sees her leaping up to stare daggers at him. To stare coldly at him as numerous red dots appear across her body. As numerous red dots appear across his body as the only sound is the propeller of the chopper above them echoes through the air. A simple display that could be seen for a couple of seconds until suddenly all of the red dots disappear from her chest.

Until suddenly Chase twirls around intending to release a concealed knife out from his sleeve before he suddenly feels himself soaring through the air. Until suddenly the sound of a loud scream is heard. A scream that echoes through the air. A scream that causes a change in the air as gusts of wind breeze through the air. Breeze as the chopper above twirls around in the air struggling to stay upright. As windows of the building across shatter into thousands of pieces. A chaotic scene but nothing compared to what could be found down below. A man. A man found impaled on a fence down below. Impaled with a large pole connected on a worn down fence sticking straight through his chest. A man that can only look towards the sky in shock. Can only watch silently his surroundings. Only watch as a blonde haired woman comes into his line of sight through his blurry vision. A blonde blur that he sees standing on top of some kind of catwalk just above him until she comes rushing down and he sees no more. Sees no more when a heel comes crashing down into his neck from high above causing his head to snap about as a sickening snap echoes through the air.


End file.
